


Been To Hell

by TheEpitomeOfSin



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Vampires - Fandom
Genre: Alpha Ben Solo, Alpha Kylo Ren, BDSM, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Blood As Lube, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, Bondage, Daddy Kink, Dominant Ben Solo, Dominant Kylo Ren, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Sensitivity, Force Sex (Star Wars), Forced Orgasm, Gen, Heavy BDSM, Inappropriate Use of Lightsabers, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Kylo Ren Redemption, Lightsaber Used as a Sex Toy, Misuse of the Force, Multi, Other, Possessive Kylo Ren, Protective Kylo Ren, Public Sex, Top Ben Solo, Vampire Sex, Vampires, Voyeurism, kylo ren fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:54:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22021387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEpitomeOfSin/pseuds/TheEpitomeOfSin
Summary: Sinner is an anomaly, she isn't alive but she isn't quite dead either. We would call her a vampire, they just call her a hunter.After being pulled from the storm trooper program for her ability to fight, she became a glorified security guard. plagued by strange nightmares; All she wants is to go to work and be left alone but does not get her wish when she subsequently catches the not-so-good interest of the most powerful man in the galaxy.Now she finds herself aboard StarKiller Base protecting the Commander and the General, but a secret lies beneath her surface.One that she herself has not even discovered herself yet
Relationships: Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s), Ben Solo/Original Character(s), Ben Solo/Original Female Character(s), Kylo Ren/Original Character(s), Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	1. Day One: I Already Want to Leave

_"Sinner" a deep voice spoke my name, breaking the peaceful solace I grasped onto by a thread. I spun wildly searching for the source, and I became aware of a heavy weight in my left hand. Looking down I took in a sharp breath, acknowledging a metal hilt in my grasp, the weapon lacked a blade, and it only took me a second to realize what sat in my palm._   
_A lightsaber?_   
_I wanted to release my grasp on the weapon but it wouldn't leave my hand, I couldn't unfurl my fingers, it was as though an unseen force kept my fingers glued to the saber, I clenched my grip, the metal did not so much as bow to my inhuman strength._   
_With fear shrouding my brain I whipped around, I was in a large metal room; walls imposingly tall, yet somehow still making me claustrophobic. My legs refused to cooperate with my brain firing off telling them to move._   
_"Sinner, I can teach you things you never could have imagined." The deep rumbling voice sounded ominous. I couldn't find a face to put to the voice, only sterile white walls. I tried to will my hand to once again release the foreign piece of metal once again but it wouldn't. I found my voice at last._   
_"I don't know who you think I am, but I'm no Jedi," a deep laughter surrounded me, it echoed off the unmarked steel walls ,metallic and sharp._   
_"You're correct, you are no Jedi. You belong to the dark side." My mind whirled categorizing all of my self defense options, but also all of the scenarios where I could possibly be some sort of Force user, I came up empty handed._   
_"I'm afraid you're mistaken invisible stranger, I'm not force user." I fought my battles with humor, if violence could not be an option. Would it save me? No. Could I at least day having had a good laugh? Absolutely._   
_"You will be my child.... you will.."_

I flew up with a gasp, sweat pooling on my forehead. It was a dream, it was all just a dream. Of course I wasn't force sensitive. I wasn't even technically human. I mean I suppose very minimal force users were truly human, but There was no way in hell I could ever be force sensitive. I nervously gripped my arm repeating the mantra to myself. Clearing my mind of the dream before I'd even untangled myself from the blanket cocoon that enveloped me.  
I crawled from my cot, feet sucking up the cold of the tile floor as they touched, the crisp coolness of my small dorm making my skin bump; and made my way into the small refresher room. Wetting a towel with cool water I pressed it to my forehead, trying to breathe. Technically I didn't have to, but it calmed me down on rare occasions. Collecting my thoughts I checked the time, 0300, I didn't have to report to work for another 2 hours, but sleep was lost on me by this time. There was no way I'd risk throwing myself back into that strange dream land. 

  
I bared my teeth in the mirror, turning side to side, frowning at my pointed fangs. Closing my eyes I envisioned myself without them. Wide smiled with a pretty pink lipstick, probably not neutralizing threats for a living, living my life like a normal girl, smiling beautiful white normal teeth. Without the markings that made it known I was different. Without eliciting fear from most people I came across who saw them.  
But the reality remained; crushing me; I was different. I always would be.  
My kind were all but extinct, very few of us remained, only 8 or 9 families left, and dying everyday. There was a time when we had a name, when we were labeled, when people could at least put a name to our faces but now we just existed. Unlike the other unique creatures that existed through the galaxy; we were somewhere in the middle. Not alive but not quite dead either. Human like creatures who existed only on the life force of others. Accepted as people sure, but we were still regarded mostly with disdain and disgust from the general population. We usually kept to the shadows and tried to avoid too much interaction with others, however now that our numbers dwindled that had become near impossible. We could no longer exist in colonies. Instead most of us had broken off and left to start lives on the outside. I wonder where my family could be found now.

  
My mother had very prominent much longer fangs than I did, she was a better hunter, more vicious than I could ever be. Not that I ever wanted to hold that title, but she was a beast on the battlefield, and showed little mercy, she had defeated many enemies when I was a child. Thankfully mine were smaller, noticeable when I talked, Sharp enough to cut flesh like butter; but not very prominent unless smiling widely, which I rarely did. I guess you could say I lucked out in that aspect. I hardly hunted, I tried to go as long as possible without blood, inevitably I would have to give in to my insatiable hunger.  
I lucked out in a lot of ways, thankfully I'd made a name for myself as an officer. I wasn't a stormtrooper, But more like a security guard. I didn't go into battle, just escorted and ensured the safety of the higher ups like General Hux, various generals, and of course the Commander....

  
I flashed back to my younger years, I entered into the storm trooper program when I was only 12, I was just a little girl, and much younger than the others. The only girl in my program. I excelled in all of the standards, making even the boys seem like nothing but flies. Hand to hand combat I bested all of my opponents with ease, and only going at half strength to avoid accidental injury to my opponent. I fired my weapon with impeccable accuracy and much to my dismay I was ruthless on the field when presented with true threats. It was like when faced with an opponent my hunter instinct took over and Id see to it they were torn limb from limb. It was this exceptionality that led to my trainer pulling me from the storm trooper program and recruiting me for the special protection program.  
It was brutal, long hours of drills and hand to hand combat and tests. But like the champion blood that flowed through my veins, I came out on top. Graduating from my program at the top of my class. I was initially sent to an outer planet to help guard various weapons in progress. But when General Hux had requested a special officer by sent to provide added protection to the higher ups of the First Order, I was the first to be recommended. 

  
I swallowed the lump in my throat, thinking about my assigned task I was put on board to do, I hadn't yet met the commander, but I knew about him, everyone in the galaxy did. His reputation precedes him, violent, ruthless, temperamental. Prone to particularly destructive bouts of anger. People didn't scare me, not even Hux and his scrutinizing eyes and weasel like face, but Commander Ren was different, who even knew if he was a "people" to begin with. I had a sneaking suspicion I was probably more human than he was.  
I didn't want to admit I was scared of him, but a chunk of me was intimidated by his reputation and his notorious temper. I could handle the scolding and name calling of Hux, but Commander Ren could pierce my heart without lifting a finger. A benefit of my species as an officer was that death was avoidable, but he posed a bigger threat to me than any storm trooper or human assailant. And that notion kept me on my toes.  
My hope was that I could continue to avoid him as I had thus far.

  
It was this notion that led me to ponder my earlier dream, and kicked myself again, if I was force sensitive I would know. Id have some sign or had been told earlier in my life. I would have had relatives who were also Force users. Something would have alerted me to that revelation during my younger years.

  
_Right?_


	2. The First Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sinner finally comes in contact for the first time with the dreaded commander, she's shocked by what she finds. The feeling seems to be mutual

Opening my eyes I squinted at myself,the mirror mocking me and my disheveled, half aware appearance. Trying to mash my long blonde hair into some sort of semblance before I had to report for duty. It was my 7th day since being moved up to StarKiller, an opportunity I never in my wildest dreams would have seen for myself, but somehow had came to be. Sometimes it still felt surreal to me, somedays I felt out of place, surrounded by men who seemed to regard me with humor or disinterest. I attempted to brush some of the wrinkles in my uniform button with my hand; the drab uniform hung lamely around my body. Everyone essentially looked the same here, every officer, every engineer, every soldier; they each wore their uniforms, pristinely matching one another. Like a well oiled machine, the only differences were our individual features.   
I pulled my lip up, admiring the elongated incisors that taunted my very existence. Snapping mouth and brushing off my insecurities, I tried to focus on my strengths. I was pretty enough, long curly blond hair, pale white skin, ocean blue eyes framed by long lashes, one tinted ever so green, I tried frequently to avoid admiring any attractive features as I was far too focused on the ones that everyone else saw. However Aside from my other physical abnormalities, I could be considered conventionally attractive to some degree, not that I had any interest in trying to attract anyone anyways.  
I smiled , giving myself a false sense of confidence and turned, I got this, I would let anything or anyone ruin this opportunity for me. Shivering I slid into my dark blue work jacket and secured my utility belt around my waist, cinching it up around my narrow waist, checking that my cuffs and weapon were in their proper places. Sliding my feet into my boots, I rolled my too long pants up so that I would embarrass myself by tripping, something despite my cat like reflects I did fairly often. Despite my strength, speed and coordination, I stood at an impressive 5’2. This almost, ALMOST, served as a benefit. Nobody expected the tiny gremlin to rip their heads off in one fell swoop. I took one last look around my small room. Occupied only by my bed, which was more of a cot than a bed, and a small dresser, it hardly looked lived in. I hadn’t been allowed many personal belongings onto StarKiller, but even so after only a week I couldn’t expect much.  
Spinning on the heel of my perfectly polished boots, I stormed out of the room and into the hall. There was not a soul in sight, checking my watch I noted that it was only 0500 hours, the night shift was more than likely just wrapping up.  
I prayed my memory would lead me to General Huxs Office, id only been shown how to get there once, so it was kind of a crap shoot.  
Thankfully it only took me a few wrong turns to find myself outside of the general office, I ran my tongue nervously over my fangs as I stared at the metal door for a few moments before hesitantly knocking.  
A gruff voice responded immediately  
“Enter” nothing more.  
I pushed the door gently and much to my surprise it popped open easily, even with my inhuman strength I expected more resistance from such a heavy door. My idle reveries were cut short by the red haired man sighing loudly  
“Officer”  
“Yes General Hux, sir, I um” I stuttered over my words as I searched for what to say  
“You know, for someone I was told was an exceptional officer, I find you to be full of air” he said shortly.  
A hot blush rushes my face at his insults, I chewed my lower lip resisting the urge to hurl a name at him.  
“My apologies sir, I’m still trying to adjust to this assignment, I found myself mostly alone on my last base, only patrolling never interacting with others” He cut my rambling short by putting up a hand to stop me.  
“I don’t particularly care officer”  
“Freya” My cheeks burned fire now as I spoke my name. Officer felt so empty.  
“You are merely an officer and will be referred to as such. Your name is irrelevant” his hazel eyes bore holes into me. Disdain dripped from his words like molasses as he spoke. I nodded without a word.  
He took that as a cue to continue  
“Today you will accompany myself and the Commander on business on another base” he said not looking up from the paperwork on his desk.  
My heart froze as cold as Hoth  
Commander.  
“Uh-the-uh-Commander?” I stuttered  
“I’m sorry was I speaking Huttese?” He said sarcastically  
“Uh no sir, I understand sir.” I swallowed that damn lump in my throat again.  
“You will report back at 0900, now please leave”. What I was allowed me a variety of special skills, along with heightened senses, I also possessed a keen sense of others emotion and occasionally the ability to see what one was thinking. Annoyance radiated off of him and suffocated me, I took my leave in a hurry.  
Out in the cool hallway I had to stop and catch my breath, I was going to meet the dreaded commander.  
He was known for being a ruthless, spiteful, malevolent creature, hiding a wretched face behind a dark mask. He brought misery and pain to all those who encountered him, and now I was expected to not only serve him but travel with him, keep him safe.  
In all fairness it was what I signed up for when I took the job offer, but the reality of it had never occurred to me. I was protecting a monster.  
A sharp pain formed in my head, quickly spreading throughout my brain, a burning sensation lashed against the back of my eye sockets. My hands flew to my head as my body went into attack mode from the pain. I leaned against the cold wall gripping my skull as the throbbing pain split through me.  
As quick as it formed it passed.  
I slid down the wall, ass on the floor I felt my eyes roll into the back of my head.  
what the fuck was that?  
Heading back to my room rubbing my temples as the remnants of the random migraine subsided. I crawled back into bed, still wearing my belt and all. Closing my eyes I just wanted to spend a few more hours in dream land....  
I opened my eyes, 0800, I had an hour until I had to meet with Commander Ren and General Hux to leave. Standing I adjusted my belt and uniform, smoothing it out to the best of my ability. Combing through my mess of hair I pulled it back into a tight ponytail that hung down my back in curls. I had an inkling that I would soon be wishing I had wrapped it tightly into a bun, but for now I kept it down.  
If I was going to have to meet this asshole for the first time I might as well make a good impression. I had so many ideas and visions of what he could look like swirling through my head; all I really knew is that he was a masked man cloaked in black. No more than a shadow lurking, stalking, hunting, destroying his enemies with a flick of the wrist. I also knew, he could read minds. Something that although we shared as a skill, intimidated me.  
Practicing my best closed mouth smile to avoid showing off my fangs, I stormed down the hallway to the office. Outside the door I gathered my thoughts quickly and knocked firmly. The door opened seemingly on its own, once again taking me by surprise. I took a deep breath, Entering the room I had a renewed sense of confidence.

And like a rug being torn out from underneath me it was gone.

  
Anything I had thought up in my head, anything that I had been told, every horror story recounted to me, did not prepared me for the towering presence that seemed to fill the room. He dominated the space around, his presence was massive, an overwhelming sea of energy smothered me, confidence, power, cockiness. It demanded to be heard, respected. I tried to clear my mind to block it all out, I fought against the thick cloud that hung in the air; but it overpowered me. He stood at an impressive height that I couldn't even begin to comprehend. He dwarfed Hux, in all black, a hood over his head, that menacing mask concealing his face, he loomed like a ghost in the room. It was true, it was quite the frightening sight.  
Like I expected a sarcastic modulated laugh escaped him. The idea of him laughing, even in mockery, startled me momentarily, and I fought back a small giggle of my own.   
“This little girl is who is expected to protect us from high profile enemies? keep us safe? she hardly looks like she could defend a cleanup droid” Doubt and sarcasm oozed from him.  
“She’s one of the best fighters Commander, she bested all of the enemies during the trials. She was even appointed a trainer for a handful of other soldiers.” It was true, when I’d gone through training to be a stormtrooper I’d been pulled out. They wanted to utilized my ability to fight and my power to protect and serve the important people.   
He still radiated skepticism but not as much, I couldn't see his eyes through the visor, but I felt them, penetrating through me, burning holes in my head. I didn't need to see it, I felt the scorching of his stare. Like a predator stalking its prey.  
He said no more, not a peep as we got on the command shuttle.

Hux sat directly across from me, his feet propped up rudely on the seat beside him, uncaring, it seemed quite unbecoming of a general to have such a relaxed, lazy even, display. But worse than that, it left the Commander no where to sit except for beside me. I kept my hand folded in my lap, sitting still as a board, I didn’t want to move a muscle as he sat beside me. I didn't want to risk touching even his thick outer coat, as though he were molten lava.  
And that’s when it hit me, as I sat still as , there was a human under all that armor, I could hear his heartbeat, it was slow and methodical, I could hear the whooshing of his blood coursing through his veins, mingled with the power of the force. It radiated intoxicatingly off of him. I tried to block it out but it was Divine, the smell of his musk, mixed with the sweetness of the blood that pulled through him, and the power he possessed. It was like nothing I’d ever encountered. My hungry mind wondered what the liquid gold in his veins tasted like.  
As much as I’d told myself I wouldn’t, I gently reached out a mental probe, just to see. His mind was a steel fortress, with no chance of getting in. Especially when my mental abilities were so weak as I hardly used them. Most humans could easily be read, they didn’t know how to defend themselves. He’d clearly had years of training.  
As if on cue his head turned fractionally towards me and for a moment he let his guard down, the hairs prickled my neck as I caught a single tail end of a thought. Like a whisper though a breeze

  
_No pulse_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, this is a rework of an old fiction that i wrote 2 years ago, i loved the idea so much that I wanted to come back to it!


End file.
